


Morgana and her servant

by RedConverse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I AM SO GAY, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, it is 3am help, like I love women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedConverse/pseuds/RedConverse
Summary: Morgana doesn’t like being in control and with Gwen she doesn’t have to be.Legit just PWP but I’m soft so basically both Gwen and Morgana love each other loads as well. We need more of this ship honestly.Set in like seasons one or early season two probably.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Morgana and her servant

“Lock the door, Morgana,” this was the first thing the King’s ward had heard when she entered her chambers. The person ordering Morgana was not someone most people of Camelot would expect, for it was the lady Morgana’s own servant who was telling her what to do. Most would expect righteous outrage from the lady, orders of punishment to make the servant, Gwen, understand her place but of course she did none of those things. Morgana, though she had not been necessarily expecting Gwen to act that way at that exact time, was not surprised by her servant’s use authority. Without protest Morgana locked the door.

“Very good. Now come to me,” Gwen ordered. Morgana turned to the servant and walked over to stand before Gwen. Gwen was sitting quite comfortably on an expensive and heavily embroidered seat and on her face sat a look of sly mischief. 

“Kneel,” and Morgana did just that. No protest came from the lady’s lips, the only hint she was affected by what was happening to her was the slight tint of pink visible on her cheeks. 

“You're being very well behaved, aren’t you? Tell me, love, what do you want to do for me today? You have permission to speak.”

“Thank you, mistress. I will do anything you want me to, I only wish for you to use me. My tongue, my fingers, whatever you desire,” there was a breathlessness in Morgana’s voice and a hunger in her eyes. 

“You are so incredible, you know. You’re so eager to please me,” Gwen said with an inconceivable amount of affection in her voice. She looked at the beautiful girl kneeling in front of her and puzzled over in her head what things she was going to do to her. With a lick of her lips and a once over of her lady Gwen ordered Morgana to strip herself for her mistress.

“Don’t be too hasty, I like when you have to wait.” 

Morgana, as always, followed her mistress’ orders perfectly. Each item of clothing was carefully removed and delicately placed upon her bed until she was making her way back to the sitting Gwen stark naked. Gwen admired Morgana, her porcelain skin was unmarked as she and Gwen had gone long without each other, her breasts were presented proudly on her chest (they were honestly on of Gwen’s favourite parts of her lover) and under Gwen’s scrutiny Morgana’s pretty face had turned a crimson red. Gwen smiled at this shyness then gesture for Morgana to come closer. 

“Kneel for me,” Gwen told her and Morgana again dropped to the floor. Morgana was far closer than she had originally been and if she lent forward just a bit her head would have been in her servant’s lap. Gwen waited a beat before she lifted up her own dress, revealing to Morgana that she had chosen against wearing any form of underwear that day. Morgana gave her mistress a questioning look. 

“Go on then, eat me out.” Morgana hesitated for just a moment but that was long enough for Gwen to grab hold of her hair and bring Morgana’s face even closer to herself. “Come on, slut. I don’t have all day.” Morgana moaned and began her work. She was gentle. Licking slowly up and down the folds of her mistress’ cunt occasionally delving inside her but never for more than a quick tease. Gwen let out small whimpers at each of her lady’s actions until Morgana gave a slight suck to her clit and something between a scream and a moan was ripped from her. 

“Fuck!” Gwen pulled roughly on Morgana’s hair to show her approval and was rewarded for her action with a moan of equal approval from Morgana. 

“Of course you’d like that, fuck, my little slut is doing so well. Tell you what- ah!- you make me come and I’ll give you a treat, yeah?” Morgana has been more than happy to please her mistress without the motivation of a reward but with it her efforts doubled. She plunged into Gwen’s cunt like it would provide her all she desired and continued to sporadically come up and suck on her mistress’ clit before continuing as before. It didn’t take too much of this before Gwen was screaming and clutching desperately to Morgana’s head as she felt her release wash over her. 

After the last of the waves of pleasure left her she loosen her tight grip on Morgana. Gwen was panting heavily but it only took her a minute to regain her composure and clear her head. She looked down at her lover, the poor girl was fidgeting, desperate for release. 

“Go and lie on the bed for me,” Gwen said. Morgana did immediately but Gwen waited a second before she joined her. When she did walk over to the bed she was struck by the image of her partner spread wide across the bed. Morgana seemed delicate and precious to Gwen just then, suddenly all she wanted was to worship her perfect lady, just by lying on the bed Morgana had repotioned her servant’s entire world to revolve around her. 

Gwen disrobed herself quickly before climbing onto the bed. There she was on top of the very woman she was supposed to serve, she look into those spectacular blue eyes and, without a thought to it, tenderly kissed the woman beneath her. After that she moved to her lady’s necks sucking marks that would (hopefully) not be gone by morning. She traveled south being sure to take extra time to suck and bite some lovely marks on Morgana’s perfect breasts. It wasn’t until she was kissing just above Morgana’s crotch that she stopped. 

“My lady, may I?” Gwen never usually addressed Morgana in such a way in the bedroom and doing so made the lady in question’s breath hitch. She nodded curtly, “ you may.” 

Gwen was much more aggressive than her lover had been with her, she did not tease and instead went straight into probing into her lover with her tongue. Gwen knew Morgana need to come quick after all the foreplay that had come before so as soon as there was enough spit and slick on them Gwen began to assist her tongue with her fingers. She used her fingers to fill Morgana, angling them inside her to enhance her pleasure then with her mouth no longer needed their she started feverishly licking and sucking on Morgana’s clit much as the other had done to her. Morgana was just as much of a fan as Gwen had been and was moaning non stop throughout the entire thing. 

“Oh!- thank you so much- mistress please please! Oh shit shit- it feels so good Gwen, thank you!” Morgana babbled, “Gwen-fuck- I’m gonna come, please I’m gonna-” 

And with that the loudest moan was produced from Morgana as she came hard. Spasms of euphoria washed through her until her heartbeat was in her ears and the only reminisce of her pleasure was her panting. Gwen came up and clung to the side of her lover, placing light kisses on her cheeks and the odd peck on the lips. 

They stayed cuddling like that for awhile until the wiser of the two (Gwen) said, “ We need a bath.” Obviously Morgana started to protest but Gwen was having none of it.

“I have already brought up the water, my sweetheart. All I must do now is warm it,” she looked at her sleepy lover and a smile adorned her face, “ I will start warming it and in that time you may sleep, is that fair?” A grumble of agreement came from the King’s ward and with that Gwen left the bed. The lady Morgana was left to sleep, resting easy knowing that soon she would be awoken by the woman she loved and a warm bath.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut fic ever... yay? Sorry about this honestly I just have a massive crush on both these ladies so yeah. Also I apologise for giving Gwen my thing for tits but let’s be honest they are pretty great. Anyway my other wlw ships are calling, hope you enjoyed and remember that this ship deserved to be cannon!


End file.
